detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Ping
Lee Ping, is the main protagonist of the series. On his first day of tenth grade he was framed for pulling off a "mind blowingly epic prank" and thus has received one full year of detention Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 1 - "Blitzkrieg Bop'd". Lee belongs to none of the cliques in the school and as a result no one (except his friends) would care if he was gone, making him the prime target for the whole conspiracy.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 13 - "The Dance Part 2" History Prior to series It's known that Lee has been friends with, and has a crush on, a girl named Tina Kwee since 5th Grade. He was once forced to join the "Mathletes" by his overbearing Mother and has gotten A's every year in all his classes, except Gym. Also, he took violin classes for a period of time beginning when he was ten. According to a statement made by his father Lee's family either moved from Korea right after his birth or his family went there for a short visit shortly after he was born, either way he has spent most of his life in Canada. At the age of ten Lee had to switch schools, making him the "new kid" to everyone. He invited not only Cam to his 10th birthday, but also the members of the Outcasts, mostly due to the fact that they were still considered "cool" at that time. The famed entertainer The Amazing Finnwich was hired as entertainment, making Camillio think he was a chicken, a ballerina and a monkey.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 3 - "Outcast Times At A.Nigma High" It's well known that he has been best friends with Holger and Camillio since early childhood, Camillio first based on the fact that it was a surprise that Holger had a picture of Lee at his violin recital. Lee also appears to be a subject of the research at A Nigma High's underground research lab strictly based on a file containing a large portion of information on him dating back to as far back as when he was a baby, though exactly why remains a mystery. Season 1 On his first day of tenth grade Lee is framed for an epic, mind blowing prank while he is in the bathroom, and thus receives one full year of detention and one full year of grounding. Since then he has spent every day trying to find out who set him up. Though he has become the single most popular student in school as a result of the Prank he neither wants to nor has the time to enjoy the popularity. Lee has found friends including but not limited to: the Jocks, the Dudes of Darkness, the Skaters and the techno-savie bully Biffy Goldstien. Lee has also made enemies (notably the Down with Lee Club and Principal General Barrage) as the Detentionaire, but continues to try and clear his name despite this opposition. Lee has discovered the email tag of the one who set him up, Radcircles@Anigmahigh.ca, former email address of ex-Principal Wurst, and also deduced that Wurst did not do the prank based on the fact that he hasn't seen him around the school since he disappeared one year earlier. Lee has also discovered a series of underground tunnels beneath the school, which appear to be abandoned subway tunnels renovated into a massive underground lab, apparently the focus of research of the lab is The Prank Song which has the abillity to brainwash people. Lee believes he has discovered who Radcircles really is, seeing Camillio switch his bag on the news footage of the prank. Season 2 Lee learned that his friend Camillio had been brainwashed during the Prank and began the process of hunting down the one who brainwashed him, The Amazing Finnwich. Lee was able to find him eventually, though mostly out of luck rather then his investigation, and learned that he had nothing to do with the Prank. Lee's popularity takes some hits in this season due to the actions of Ruby Kwee. First, Ruby Kwee takes the credit for the Prank, leading the student body to believe that Lee took the credit for the prank for his own gain. Second, after Ruby admitted she didn't do the prank the student body believes that Lee framed her just to get out of detention. Despite this Lee has also proven himself to his classmates, such as during the berzerk cleaner incident where Lee risked his life to defend his classmates, lead them to safety and finally defeat the Cleaners. Lee has also discovered the true identity of Radcircles, the school's IT technician Lynch Webber and his boss Vice Principal Victoria whom has used the school and it's students as lab rats to perfect the Prank song in a bid for world domination. Lee was able to stop Victoria at School's dance by proving to Victoria's colleagues in The Council that the song is in-effective for world domination, finally able to ask his long time crush out Tina Kwee. Appearances Season 1 Lee appears in every full length episode of season one as well as one web-exclusive episode. * Blitzkrieg Bop'd (First Appearance - Season 1) * Jock and Roll High School * Skate or Die * Math Math Revolution * Friday Night Bites ** Detentionaire Web Exclusive #5 (As Background character- Completely silent) ** Detentionaire Web Exclusive #6 (Last Appearance of Web Exclusives Season 1) * Dudes of Darkness * 28 Sneezes Later * Disco History Times * 15th Graders * Welcome to Factory Island * The Tag Along * The Down With Lee Club * The Hair Incident * Chaz's Corner (Last Appearance - Season 1) Season 2 Lee appears in every full length episode of season two. * If the Shoe Fits (First Appearance - Season 2) * The Cam-didate * Outcast Times At A.Nigma High * Double Date * Mastermind * Finding Finnwich * School Hard * A Nigma Prison Blues * Tales from Decrypt * The Theme Team * Knock Knock * The Dance Part 1 * The Dance Part 2 (Last Appearance - Season 2) Disguises & Aliases * Number 77 - During football try-outs Lee donned the persona of a rather skilled football player known to Barrage only as Number 77, whom was able to outwit Barrage's many tests by combining IT support, intellect, and sheer determination.Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 2 - "Jock and Roll High School". * El Beardo - In order to hide from Barrage during auditions for the school play Lee dressed up as Alexander Nigma. Barrage, not realizing it was Lee, asked him to read some lines from the script. Barrage found Lee's awkward performance fitting for the play, despite the fact that he's really not a good actor, and casted him as Alexander. * Unnamed DOD member - During the yearly battle of the bands compettition Lee's friends disguised him as a British rocker which allowed him to participate in the battle of the bands alongside the Dudes of Darkness on the violin. Personality Lee is a loyal friend who is confident in his abilities. He will risk his safety to help his friends knowing that they would do the same for him. He's willing to put himself in danger if he believes that the risks are worth the rewards and is usually right in his assessment. As noted by his friends and family, Lee is usually in a bad mood as a result of his determination to clear his name, and the stress it causes. Lee can also be very persuasive, verging on manipulative at times. He manipulated Holger into taking off Cam's shoes to match shoes prints, Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 1 - "If the Shoe Fits" stopped Steve from ratting him out, manipulated jocks into taking his place as pumps to the school's equipment, and even tricked Barrage into breaking the prank song effect. Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 6 - "Dudes of Darkness (Episode)"Lee and Biffy have some kind of effect where they don't get hypnotized by the prank song Lynch (Radcircles) plays. Abilities Lee Ping is well rounded in terms of his abilities, he is highly intelligent and capable of getting good grades, perceptive enough to figure out the clues to the prank, open-minded enough to not turn down a clue, and (despite only getting a C in gym the prior year) physically fit enough to match the football team in try-outs. He was the only new player left after Barrage's assault meant to test his football team. In Skate or Die Lee shows he is agile enough with a skateboard to skid across a pool and land on the other side, and durable enough to emerge from this trick unharmed. Lee is immune to the prank song and other forms of hypnotism due to a genetic oddity. However it is unknown from where he got this trait because in "The Dance Part 2" Lee's mom is hypnotized and in "Finding Finnwich" his father claims to be affected by Finnwich's hypnotism, making him not immune if he was being truthful. Relationships Friendships Tina Kwee :For Lee's relationship with Tina go to Lee and Tina article Biffy Goldstien :For Lee's relationship with Biffy go to Lee and Biffy article Holger Holgaart :For Lee's relationship with Holger go to Lee and Holger article Camillio Martinez :For Lee's relationship with Holger go to Lee and Cam article Brandy Silver :For Lee's relationship with Brandy go to Lee and Brandy article Red Tatzelwurm :For Lee's relationship with Tatzelwurm go to Lee and the Tazelwurm article Neutral/Unknown Principal General Barrage :For Lee's relationship with Barrage go to Lee and Barrage article Enemies Vice Principal Victoria :For Lee's relationship with Victoria go to thr Lee & Victoria article Lynch Webber :For Lee's relationship with Lynch Webber go to Lee and Lynch article Down With Lee Club :For Lee's relationship with the Down With Lee Club go to Lee and the Down With Lee Club article Irwin Dexter :For Lee's relationship with Irwin go to Lee and Irwin article Giuseppe Stern :For Lee's relationship with Giuseppe Stern go to Lee and Giuseppe Stern article 15th graders :For Lee's relationship with 15th Graders go to Lee and the 15th Graders article Profile Galleries For more images, see Lee Ping's image gallery Trivia * It appears that Lee has the same shoulder tattoo as his father. * Lee Ping is often called "leaping" by others either as a form of an insult or through language oversight. * Few people suspect that Lee dyes his hair red. ** This is referred to by Chaz after he gets expelled, asking Tina if that is his natural hair colour. * He is one of the few known people immune to the Prank SongDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 7 - "28 Sneezes Later" ** The Red Tazelwurm explains that this trait is a biological predisposition. * Lee is one of two people who weren't sordid during (and after) the Prank - the other person was Vice Principal Victoria. * An Early Concept of Lee revealed that he was supposed to be shorter, no mixed hair colour and wearing shades. * Lee has dark brown eyes with gold flecksDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 4 - "Double Date" ** on rainy days his eyes tend to have slight hazel tint * Lee's favourite dessert is triple chunk brownie * Lee's favourite dish is The Sloppy joe References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Prank Category:Protagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:Popular Category:Violinists Category:Detentionaire